1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer hardware and software privacy and, more particularly, to the means of electronically masking the geographic location of physical computer hardware.
2. Related Art
Today, nearly every computer has the capability to communicate over the Internet. Most commonly, the Internet is used today to allow a client at its origin to query information on a server (target). This typically is in the form of a personal computer or device accessing information on a server at another location. One of the drawbacks of Internet communication is the capability of third parties to monitor and even imitate communication between the client and server. Third parties also have the capability to discover the actual physical location of both client and server devices, a capability that may be undesirable for a user. This information can be acquired via the information sent between client and server by unauthorized users.